When All I Have Is You
by XforgottenXloveX
Summary: When Dean loses Jo he didn't know how to deal. When he and Sam start hunting a girl who looks just like her he is in for the suprise of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural: When All I Have Is You.**

**A/N: Okay so I started this because I feel that this aspect of Supernatural doesn't get enough attention. So I would like to ask you guys to please review for me. Love! Enjoy.**

* * *

_Jo Harvelle did not plan on dying, but she did. Dean Winchester didn't plan on losing her, but he did. When All Dean had was Jo and all Jo had was Dean. What are they supposed to do without each other?_

* * *

Jamie stepped off the stage and grabbed her bag and her books and headed for the door.

"Jamie, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure . Whats up?"  
"Jamie, you've been failing the class."  
"I know. I've just been a bit distracted."  
"Jamie, you're failing all of your classes."  
"I haven't been sleeping well lately."  
"Maybe you should think about taking a hiatus from school. I'm sure your family would love to see you."  
"You think I should quit?"  
"Well no. Just a break."  
"Yeah I'll think about it."

She hefted the bag higher up on her shoulder and started out of the auditorium. Heading back to her dorm she watched all the fellow students. Except for being blonde she didn't fit in here. Her dreams certainly weren't helping her believe she did. For some reasons she kept dreaming about the wierdest things. She opened her dorm room door and started right away with her packing. College was her moms dream, not hers. She shoved her clothes in a duffell bag and then left her room. She shoved all her stuff in her car and drove off with her 80's rock blaring through out her car.

* * *

Dean rolled over and knocked his phone on the floor. The satisfaction of silence made him smile as he rolled over. He was right on the edge of being asleep again when Sam came in slamming the hotel door loudly.

"Dude. I'm Sleeping."  
"Dude you're always sleeping."  
"Man come on. Did you at least bring coffee?"  
"Dude I've been your brother for how many years?"  
"A few now I suppose." Dean said reaching for the cup.

Sam sat at the little table and scrolled through his computer. He was unusally quiet that Dean was suddenly alert.

"Sammy? You okay?"  
"Yeah. I just ran into this girl in the coffee shop and, man I swear." He said.  
"What Sammy? You got the hots for her? You dog Sammy! You go man."  
"No, dude. She looked... She looked just like Jo."

Dean didn't think about Jo Harvelle. As a general rule Sam didn't talk about her. Dean moved to sit across from Sam.

"Sam. Jo is dead."  
"That's what I'm saying. She looked like her double."  
"You think it's a job?"  
"Yeah. Shifter?"  
"I'm thinking so."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam had asked around the whole town about the girl Sam had seen in the coffee shop. The fact of the matter was that no one knew who they were talking about. They had exhausted all options and Dean was getting cranky. It was extremely difficult for him to think about Jo. It was his fault she was dead. If they hadn't gone in there in the typical Winchester way (guns blazing with no care of life or death) she never would have been attacked. Dean sighed as he fell back onto their bed. Dean didn't like to think back on his life. Truth be told it wasn't much of a life. He woke up, he killed things, he went to bed. The most interesting part of his life had been the many times he had died. With the exception of Lisa and Ben, who he also didn't think about, Dean just did his job of existing.

"Im gonna go grab a bite."  
"Cool bring me back a burger?"  
"Don't I always?"  
"You usually eat it before you get back."  
"Good times."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean grabbed the bag of burgers and fries and the tray with the sodas. He turned to head out of the burger joint and ran smack into someone. Food was all over and Dean and the girl he smacked into were drenched in soda. The manager was already barking for the orders to be remade ut all Dean could focus on was the girl in front of him.

"Jo?"  
"What?"  
"Jo, it's you."  
"Um, I'm sorry but my name is Jamie."

Dean shook himself from his reverie and then he looked at her, really looked at her.

"Jamie?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm Dean, It's nice bumping into you."  
"Uh okay freak."

She sat down and took out a large book. Dean watched for a moment before he sat down himself. Jamie was uncomfortable with the way Dean was gazing so intently at her. She finally set her greek studies book aside and looked him square in the eye.

"Either there is something I can do for you or you just really want me to knock your teeth out."  
"Actually I was just wondering if you were allergic to silver?" Dean asked quietly.

The guy had never tried asking a creature to harm itself directly but he was so lost in seeing Jo again he didn't know what to say. She looked at him for a minute. Just a minute then she picked up the steak knife next to her and drew on quick clean slice across the palm of her hand. No sizzle no wince from her and Dean knew. He knew it wasn't a shifter, it wasn't any supernatural being that took control of Jo, but it was Jo, reincarnated. He looked at her in awe and before he could stop himself he reached out and cupped her cheek. To his suprise he didn't pull away. They sat like that for what seemed like thirty years and then the clearing of a throat and the manager of Paul Bunyan holding out food bags broke them of their moment. They jumped apart and grabbed their food then booked it out ooppisite exit doors so fast you'd have thought they just robbed the place.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Jamie took a deep breath as she rounded the corner of her motel and entered through the office and without a word to anyone at the front desk. She burst through her motel room door and set her food on the she began to feel faint. The way Dean had looked at her in the restraunt, the way he had touched her... it was like he had known her for years. she sank to the floor and stared across the motel room at her salt and pepper shakers on the table. Dean's face clouded her vision, until something crashed through her window and attacked her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean and Sam sat across from each other. Sam on his laptop dean flipping through pages of a book. Dean liked to pretend he was too busy to care but truth be told he was stuck on Jamie. He had told Sam already about her not being a shifter and Sam thought it was odd she just willing cut her hand for some random guy. Dean had called Castiel but he hadn't responded yet. They sat there again in silence and Sam looked at his brother, conncerned. He was about to voice it outloud when they heard a crash and a scream two doors away. it wasn't even a second before they were gone.


End file.
